You Can't Live With Them Nor Without
by autumn-ferris
Summary: NEW TWIST ADDED I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE ITT! mwhahaha well ill give you some hints its all not what it seems no flames thanx!
1. Where ARE we SAY that last name AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing and saddly never will. Though if I was ever to it would be own messed up show. i do how ever own my character and Uriko owns herself.  
  
Heero and Duo jump out of their Gundams silently and start to walk away after hiding their Gundams. Heero mutters, "Another battle over stupid shit that no one cares about anymore wouldn't you agree Duo?"  
  
Duo looks up and says, "Yeah."  
  
As Duo looks at Heero, he can tell that Heero is still thinking about his sister and her friend and he says, "Hey Heero, you are still thinking about them aren't you?"  
  
Heero jerks his head up and sighs, then replies, "Yes I am. I just can't stop thinking about them, I wish I could."  
  
"Well some things happen for a reason, even though we may not agree with them, nor understand them and we can't change them you know, so we got to except them and move on." Duo puts his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
One Year Earlier  
  
Heero and Duo are in the middle of a major battle with OZ and Duo shouts, "HEERO BEHIND YOU!"  
  
Heero quickly turns his Gundam around and gets hit by a large powerful blast from on of the OZ Leos.  
  
"Shit.", curses Heero, "I have total power failure."  
  
"Dammit, there is no way I will be able to get both of us out of here with out serious help.", mutters Duo.  
  
Just then a huge band of Leos come out of nowhere and all at the same time shoot powerful blasts at Heero and Duo and knock them unconscious.  
A Few Days Later  
  
Heero wakes up and looks around and sees that where ever he is it defiantly is not an OZ base, nor prison and then he sees Duo in a bed next to him so he says, "Duo, wake up Duo."  
  
Duo wakes with a start and says "What the hell? Where are we Heero?"  
  
Heero says, "I have no idea."  
  
Just then two girls who look to be the same age as Duo and Heero walk in. One of them looks up at them and says "Oh they are awake." The other one looks up and says "Yes, they are and about time wouldn't you agree Autumn?"  
  
"Hai, Definetely!" says Autumn.  
  
"Who the hell??" says Heero "are they?"  
  
"I don't know" says Duo.  
"Should we tell them?" asks Uriko.  
  
'Not everything, but some of it' replies Autumn in thought, then she  
  
says aloud "Yes"  
  
'Got ya' Uriko thinks happily  
  
"Ok I will start" states Autumn simply "My name is Autumn Maxwell, I am half American and half Japanese, I am one of the two people who saved  
  
your butts from OZ."  
  
At the sound of Autumn's name, Duo' s eyes get as big as saucers. "Your  
  
last name is what?" exclaims Duo.  
  
"No questions until we are done." says Uriko in a firm voice "Unless  
  
you don't want to know who we are."  
  
"But-" says Duo  
  
"Duo, shut the fuck up" says Heero in a continually more pissed off  
  
voice, "I want to know who they are and how they know us"  
  
"Domou Arigatou (thank you very much) Heero" says Uriko. "My name is Uriko Yuy, I am Japanese and was the other person Autumn mentioned who helped save you guys."  
  
This time once again Heero remains his emotionless self and once again  
  
Duo's eyes get as big as saucers, and once again exclaims, "Each of  
  
them has the same last name as us. What the hell kinda trick are you two  
  
trying to pull on us?!?"  
  
"We aren't playing a trick on you those are our real last names, Duo, I  
  
swear I am not lying to you" says Autumn.  
  
"HA!! I don't believe that for a minute, how do you two know our names and where the HELL are WE!?!?!" yells Heero getting steadily more pissed off by the minute.  
  
"Please we can't tell you that know but we will you just have to trust us for right now ok??" asks Uriko in a pleading voice  
  
"Give us one reason why we should trust you" says Duo rolling his eyes  
  
"Fine, because we were the ones who saved you from OZ we could of left you two to bleed to death and, or be captured and tortured by OZ would you of liked that I think NOT!!" retorts Autumn getting very aggravated that Heero and Duo wont believe them.  
  
Heero gets ready to say something very ugly to Autumn and Uriko but is cut off by Duo who realizes that they better not piss off Autumn and Uriko anymore than they already have because they WERE after all the ones who saved them from OZ and says "Fine you two are right we have no reason not to trust you right now so we will believe you when you say that Yuy and Maxwell are your two's lasts names."  
  
"Domou Arigatou" murmurs Autumn to Duo as she looks at Heero's face which showed no emotions at all and then Autumn thinks to herself 'typical Heero he was trained to be the perfect solider I hope one day that Uriko and I can change that.' Then Autumn sighs and says "Are you two hungry? because you should be after all neither of you have eaten in almost a week you know"  
  
"We are fine" growls Heero still refusing to trust them.  
  
"But Heero!! I'm hungry!!" whines Duo.  
  
"Don't worry Duo I'll bring you some food even though Heero don't want anything ok??" smiles Uriko at the pitiful looking Duo then she glares at Heero and says "Heero I don't know why you are being such a baka (moron) I promise we haven't poisoned the food or anything ok??"  
  
Autumn sighs and mutters to Heero "Dammit Heero you have got to eat something sometime or you will starve to death I am going to bring you some food to and I expect you to eat some of it or else we will force feed you and I am not bluffing!"  
  
"Whatever I would like to see you try!!" Heero retorts in another growl this time a more threatening one.  
  
"Don't make us have to!" yells Autumn who is no glaring viciously at Heero  
  
"If you want us to we will eat some food in front of you to prove that it isn't poisoned" says Uriko  
  
"I will kill you" says Heero in his normal monotone once more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------Please Read and Review thanxs hope you enjoy!! 


	2. Who Needs Food? NOT HEERO THAT'S FOR SUR...

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but my character and Uriko owns herself. Gundam Wing would a be very messed up anime if I did own it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Uriko laughs when she hears Heero say that and smirks, "Sure, ya right, you will kill me. I'd like to see you try."  
  
Autumn rolls her eyes and says, "Heero, if you were even to try to hurt me, I think you would be in a shit load of trouble!"  
  
Duo stares at Uriko and Autumn shocked at the fact that they appear not to be scared at all by the threat Heero made.  
  
Heero glares viciously at them and says, "Why can't you two bakas leave Duo and I alone!!!"  
  
Autumn smirks and says, "Because we don't want to and can't for a reason you two cannot find out just yet," she starts to walk towards Heero caring some food with her and stops about five feet in front of him and continues, "so will you eat this willingly, or must I be forced to force feed you like a little baby and say 'come on hunny open up and let the airplane in!!!!" At the last part both Uriko and Duo crack a smile as Heero looks at Autumn as if she had lost her mind and says "Autumn kamu watashi o! (Bite ME!)"  
  
"FINE I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS!!" yells Autumn, thoroughly pissed off with Heero.  
  
Duo winces at how loud Autumn yelled and says, "Uh can I have my food know?"?  
  
Uriko glances at Autumn and Heero and says, "Uh hai, I guess so, but uh you may want to eat it in the kitchen."  
  
Duo nods and attempts to get up and stumbles and starts to fall to the ground. Uriko is at his aid in a flash and she catches him gracefully and helps him to steady himself and allows him to lean on her as they walk together towards the kitchen. As they walk towards the kitchen they can hear the angry hollers of Heero as Autumn attempts to force feed him.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" hollers Heero as he places a good punch on her left arm and tries his best to push him self away from her as he is still injured badly from the last fight he had with OZ.  
  
"Will you please eat some food then!!!" Autumn pleads with him. As she sits on the edge of Duo's bed and sighs and gently rubs her left arm.  
  
Heero watches her carefully, silently wondering, 'how the fuck is she not crumpled over in pain. That was one of my hardest punches, it would of easily made any normal person whimper in pain and possibly maybe even break their arm.'  
  
Autumn glances up at Heero watching him carefully as he watches her and reads his mind and thinks, 'if only he knew he would understand everything.' She blinks fiercely as a single tear threatens to fall from her eyes and she immediately turns her head from him and sets the food on the table near Heero and mutters 'Whether or not you trust me when I say this the food is safe to eat. I despise OZ and am on your side and want nothing in return for helping you except your trust and you to be healthy.' and with that she walks away briskly from the room and shuts the door behind her.  
  
Heero stares at the door and murmurs, "What the??? Why does she care about my health and if I trust them or not??" he continues to ponder this as he reaches for the food she left for him and slowly, after examining it to see if he thinks it to be safe, slowly starts to eat it and realizes that it is quite good and quickly finishes it.  
  
Uriko stands up and sees Autumn gently rubbing her left arm and says "Heero didn?t hit you, did he??" Autumn looks up and says, "Ya he did, but I should of left him alone because I knew you and him have similar personalities.." she sighs and sits down in on a chair beside Duo.  
  
Duo just stares at the two of them not really knowing how to take what they just said just knowing that they cooked good food and then says to Autumn, "Heero is a short tempered ass sometimes so when he is made you should really just let him be and this is some GOOD food! Can I have some more please!!!"  
  
Autumn laughs and smiles, "Sure, here I'll fix you some more and, Uriko, do you want some too?"  
  
"Hai, arigatou Autumn," smiles Uriko as Autumn fixes herself, Uriko, and Duo some more food.  
  
"Mmmmm...... good" smiles Duo as he happily eats the food Autumn hands him.  
  
Autumn grins at how simple minded duo can be. Uriko chuckles and looks at Duo and shakes her head.  
  
"So uh... Uriko, Autumn are you to like um.. Rebels to the OZ organization or something? Is that why you helped Heero and I?"  
  
"Uh ya in a way I guess." says Uriko, slightly surprised  
  
"Why??" asks Autumn, eyeing him carefully  
  
Duo shrugs and says, "Dunno, just wondering, but thank you for saving us even though Heero doesn't show it, I'm sure he is grateful too. So like are you two related, or uh... well you aren't gay are you?? Or just good friends?"  
  
Autumn grins, hearing what Duo thinks, seeing Duo look at Uriko hopefully, and thinks 'Please don't let it be the second one..' Autumn looks at Uriko and winks Uriko shrugs towards Autumn and waits to hear what she will say.  
  
Autumn says, 'Well uh.. that's a slightly personal question I'm not sure Uriko and I should tell you, I mean, Uriko, dear, what do you think??"  
  
Uriko chokes on laughter as she sees the look on Duos face and says, "Yes, we should go ahead and tell them WE are JUST good friends."  
  
Duo glares at them knowing that they were just joking with him because they thought it would be funny too and says, "Ha ha, very funny guys," but in the end he cracks up laughing too.  
  
The rest of the day is spent with Uriko, Autumn, and Duo talking as Heero sits on his bed and fiddles with his laptop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
R&R you know the drill thanks for reading no flames please arigatou!! 


	3. What Do You Mean By That? What OZ Is Her...

Disclaimer- I don?t own any characters except my own and Uriko owns herself. I hope you are liking the fanfic! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
The next morning Duo wakes up and sees Heero sitting on his bed fiddling with his laptop again and he seemed deeply interested in what he was researching. Duo asks "So Heero what ya looking up"?  
  
Heero jumps when he hears Duo and he says "Oh Duo you're up.. I'm uhhh doing some research on these girls. I haven't found any information on them."  
  
Uriko and Autumn walk in, Autumn has a slight bruise on her left arm and she asks "Would either of you like anything to eat???"  
  
Duo immediately smiles and says "I would"  
  
Heero rolls his eyes and says "I don't need anything."  
  
Autumn sighs along with Duo and Uriko. Uriko walks to Heero and says "You need to get an attitude adjustment! All we have been to you and Duo is nice, kind, and polite. We have taken you into our home and treated you like family would treat family, you know!! And all you have done is acted rude and pissy towards Autumn and myself!!!!!" Heero glares at her in a death stare that she surprising glares right back actual hers is even more viscous than his.  
  
Autumn walks over to Uriko and says "Lets go, he obviously doesn't trust us still, come on Duo lets eat.." Autumn trails off and walks to duo and helps him up, so he can still lean on her slightly as he walks.  
  
Uriko watches Duo and Autumn leave and looks back at Heero and growls "I want you to remember this and remember it good. I can be just as mean and violent as you, and if you ever hurt Autumn again, I'll make sure you will regret because blood only runs so deep, understood???"  
  
Heero looks at her as if she is crazy and says, "What the hell do you mean?? Are you threatening me or something?? This is too funny and wait, what do you mean by 'blood only runs so deep'??"Uriko ignores the questions. He looks back at his computer just as an explosion is heard and he jumps up trying to stand but starts to fall and is caught by Uriko, as Autumn and Duo run in and ask, "What was that??"  
  
Uriko stares at the window petrified by what she sees and says, "We have to get them out of here know!!!" Autumn looks out the window and squeezes her eyes shut quickly and then opens them with a look of determination that Heero has seen before in Duo's.  
  
Autumn says "Yes we need to leave, before they get here." She then looks at Heero who is still being held up by Uriko and says, "Please Heero, I know you don't want to trust us, but you need to, so please don't fight us, unless you want to be captured by OZ, ok??"  
  
Heero looks out the window and sees the OZ Leos steadily getting closer and closer. He then replies "I can take care of myself" and he pulls himself away from Uriko and sits on the bed looks at Uriko and Autumn as if daring either of them to try to make him come.  
  
Autumn sighs as Uriko yells at Heero "YOU STUBBORN ASS, LETS GO DAMN IT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO.."  
  
Autumn cuts Uriko off and says "Here Uriko, take Duo and go I'll get Heero ok???" she looks at Uriko in a way that means there will be no ands, ifs, or buts and shifts Duo so he is leaning on Uriko now and then Autumn shoves them to the door and says "Uriko I know where to meet you at and you know the signal if I need you ok??" and she shuts the door and looks at Heero and says "Heero I am not going to let you get yourself killed so I suggest you come with me before we both get caught by OZ."  
  
Heero stares at her and says "Why the hell you care if I'm alive or dead??"  
  
"Well uhhh umm well.." stammers Autumn not sure what to say because she didn't want to reveal the secret her and Uriko have well at lest not now.  
  
"?Well what is it why do you care so much Autumn why what is it that makes you and Uriko care so much about us that you would risk your lives for us??"  
  
"I can't tell you right know Heero I'm so sorry.." says Autumn quietly. "Please just come with me know please.." she practically begs. "It's not my place to tell you that, that's why Heero, you aren't my brother so I can't tell you.."  
  
"What do you mean by I am not your brother where the hell did that come from???" he furrows his eyebrows.  
  
Autumn gulps and says "Anouuu (ummm) nothing forget I said that" and she quickly looks away out the window. She comes face to face with an OZ Leo and screams loudly and grabs Heero's arm and points to the window.  
  
Heero looks and says "Oh shit" and he looks at Autumn and says "I still can't walk or run on my own..!  
  
"Well I'll have to help you then." she leans down and grabs one of Heero's arms and pulls it around her shoulder. At first Heero hesitates but as he hears the sound of the Leo charging up quickly to blow down the door he lets Autumn help him run from the room just as the hear a blast send the room up in flames.  
  
Uriko jumps when she sees the flames and bites her tongue hoping that Autumn and Heero are ok and jumps slightly when she feels duos hand on her shoulder and he says, "They will be fine ok??"  
  
Uriko nods and watches for them and gets nervous when she doesn't see them coming.  
  
________________________________________________________ Please R&R no flames please.. Any suggestions for my fic?? 


	4. More Questions and More Trouble

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters except Autumn and Uriko owns her self. ___________________________________________________________________As Autumn and Heero run from explosion, Autumn feels the heat on her back from the fire, so she murmurs to Heero "come on we must hurry"  
  
Heero nods in agreement and soon realizes that he can walk on his own. His thoughts get quickly detoured as he hear and sees the light from another blast and Autumns face fills with fear as she sees it to and notices the ceiling start to cave in slightly.  
  
Uriko gulps in fear and twitches slightly as she waits anxiously for Autumn and Heero to come out and pales slightly as she sees the second blast.  
  
Duo also watches with his face slightly marked with fear.  
  
Meanwhile Autumn moans in pain as her foot gets caught and she falls underneath a falling beam from the ceiling.  
  
Heero falls down when his support he was leaning on crumples and after a few second he realizes that it was Autumn that had fallen and that was why he was on the floor and then asks "what happened?", then he sees the beam. He starts to lift the board off of Autumn's leg but stops when she cries out in pain from all the pressure that is being put on the one side of her leg.  
  
Autumn bites her lip and nods for Heero to continue lifting the board off and tosses it aside and reaches out his hand to her and mutters "get up"  
  
Autumn glares at him and takes his hand and gets halfway up and moans and falls back down on the floor clutching her ankle tightly while continuing to moan more silently. Heero rolls his eyes and says "should have know all women are weak".  
  
Autumn growls and says "How would you like to walk on a probably broken leg!"  
  
Heero rolls his eyes once more and says "whatever."  
  
Autumn starts to says something but stops when she hears the OZ soldiers exit their Leo's.  
  
Heero from where he is standing watches where the soldiers go and realizes if they do not hurry they will be caught. He moves quickly and quietly to Autumn and murmurs "put an arm around my neck" she nods and he lifts her up gently trying not to hurt her foot any more than it already was.  
  
Autumn who was in shock of what he had done quickly recovers and drapes her arms around his neck and whispers "once we are out of here I will tell you where we need to meet her."  
  
Heero only nods as he backs up against the wall and tries to figure out exactly where the soldiers are while not being seen.  
  
Autumn tries to stay as quiet as humanly possible and also not let Heero know or see just how bad her foot was hurting her because in all honesty Autumn was about ready to scream at the pain.  
  
Heero hears nothing but the beating of his own heart and deems it safe to continue on and quickly runs into the next room and closer to the front exit.  
  
Uriko bites her lip as she sees more OZ soldiers enter the house and mutters "oh gawd I can not lose him again.. I mean I just got him back I have to.." she tries to blink back tears.  
  
Duo watches her not really understanding what she is saying and finally asks "what do you mean?"  
  
Uriko jumps, gulps and then after a few seconds looks at Duo with a pained and slightly scared expression and then finally says "he he is my......" she bites her tongue and says "I am sorry I can not tell you that right know..."  
  
Duo nods and says "ok but I would like to ask you something..."  
  
Uriko looks at him slightly unsure she wants to hear what he has to ask at this moment and finally says "what is it?"  
  
Duo looks at her warily and finally says "well I some how feel as if I have know Autumn for a long time and met her before and I was wondering if you could possibly answer that....."  
  
Uriko looks at him full of sympathy and says "Ohhh Duo....... I wish I could tell you..." she whispers the last part and blinks back tears.  
  
Duo nods and says to her "its ok but I would like to know why neither of you can tell us anything... I mean it is slightly aggravating."  
  
Uriko's fill with tears and a few fall down and Duo says "Ohhh Uriko I hope I did not say anything to hurt you if I did I am very sorry..."  
  
She starts to say "no Duo you did not hurt my feelings it's...", but is cut off when she hears a loud gunshot and a loud ear piercing scream that sounds a lot like one of Autumns and she looks at duo with an extremely panicked expression full of worry and fear.  
  
Duo says "come on we have to help them" and he starts towards the house.  
  
"No" says Uriko "we can not go until Autumn either gives me her signal to come and help her or else screams the word help she and I agreed on this a long time ago.... Ok?" asks Uriko  
  
Duo nods and says "ok what ever you say."  
  
"thank you" says Uriko almost at the point of tears "if in a half hour Autumn and Heero do not come out and or give us a sign that they are ok then we will go in and see of they are ok, ok?"  
  
Duo nods and says "Ok I just hope Heero and Autumn are ok"  
  
Uriko nods and blinks back tears and pales greatly when she hears and even louder scream but this time it's a word the one word Uriko had not been wanting to hear the word "Help".  
  
Every thing had been going smoothly. A little to smoothly for the liking of Autumn, she thinks 'this is not right we have had not trouble at all, this has been too easy, way to easy..'. Autumn sighs and holds on slightly tighter to Heero as the near the front exit. __________________________________________________________________________ R&R people ya'll know the drill anyone thinks they know what happened or have any ideas for the fanfic or anything you would like to see happen let me know I'm open for ideas sorry it took me so long to update. 


	5. NOOOOOO IT CAN'T BE! NOOOOOO

Disclaimer-don't own them except Autumn and Uriko owns herself ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Once they are in sight of the front exit Autumn and Heero both hear the sound of people wondering around in the hallway looking for them and Autumn whispers frantically to Heero "Just leave me hear and quickly find your self somewhere to hide please Heero..."  
  
Heero looks at her for a moment and just shakes his head ignoring her request and looks for a place for them both to hide. After a few moments he sees a hiding spot a moves quickly and silently to it but unfortunately not quick enough. Two Oz soldiers enter the room guns ready at aim and when the see Heero they smirk happily and immediately shoot him in the upper right hand side of his chest. Autumn screams loudly as he collapse unconsciously to the floor. Tears immediately start to rim her eyes as she pulls Heero close to her chest and tries to calm herself enough to listen to his breathing and when she hears it coming in wheezy, heavy unsteady breathes and feels the warmth of his blood start to slowly seep into her clothing all the way form her arms to her lap and she realizes that he need immediate medical attention so she yells loudly "HELPPPP!!" as she tries desperately to slow his bleeding, After she quickly looks for any sign of the man who shot Heero. She also notices how pale his skin is getting and starts murmuring a few Japanese prayers under her breathe.  
  
Uriko realizes what must of happened and she pales greatly as tears rim her eyes as she looks with a pained expression at Duo who has also figured out what must have happened.  
  
Duo says "It is Heero he must have gotten hurt we have to help them, but how could he have let himself get hurt? I mean he.., he......" Duo shakes his head and takes off running towards the house as quickly as he can run, followed closely by a teary eyed Uriko, who is also confused but for a different reason.  
  
*Flash back in a Flashback...*  
  
"Uriko we must agree on one thing before we find them ok?" says Autumn quietly.  
  
"Sure thing what is it?" asks Uriko cheerfully.  
  
"We don't let them know who we are at first and we also will do our best to protect them but if it comes down to where one of us could die we will save ourselves if the are safe for the time being... even if they are caught, as long as we know they wont die before we can get back and save them.."  
  
Uriko nods and says "promise"  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"Ohhh why did we ever make the promise?" mutters Uriko sadly wanting her best friend to be ok but also wanting her brother to be ok too "why didn't Autumn get herself out? Of there?" Uriko moans worriedly.  
  
Duo looks at Uriko and says "I'm sure she will be fine"  
  
*Flash Back in a Flash Back*  
  
"Duo.." says Heero in his normal monotone.  
  
"What ...?" asks Duo curiously.  
  
"I think I may know who Uriko and Autumn are .."  
  
"Who??" asks Duo excitedly.  
  
"I won't tell you right know, but even if I did you probably would not believe me anyways..."  
  
Duo nods slightly still a little confused at what Heero had just said.  
  
"What ever happens Duo protect Uriko for me ok?" asks Heero with a look in his eyes Duo has never seen before.  
  
Duo nods and says "Ok I will..."  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Uriko blinks at Duo as he is just standing there in one place with a strange look on his face. After a few more moments Duo snaps out of it and back to reality and says "Lets get going and help Autumn and Heero.."  
  
Uriko nods and follows Duo carefully to the house while trying not to be seen by the OZ soldiers who were wandering out side the house.  
  
Autumn in the meantime has ripped off many slivers of her shirt and used them to try to stop or at least slow his bleeding in an attempt to keep him from losing to much blood.  
  
Uriko and Duo make it by some luck safely into the house with out being seen by many Oz soldier and the ones that did see them were easily killed by Duo. Duo and Uriko run in quickly and stop dead when the see Autumn cradling Heero in her arms carefully while trying to stop the bleeding and crying silently.  
  
Whiles standing there watching the scene ion front of him duo smells something where in the air and pales slightly when he figures out what it is and says "We HAVE to get out of here NOW!! I smell GAS!!"  
  
Autumn jerks her head up slightly scared but when she realizes who it was she sighs and says sadly "I can't I think my leg is broken.."  
  
Uriko frowns as she too smells the gas and then she sighs as she had made up her mind about what must happen to guarantee at least Heero and Duo a safe leave from this house.., and she says "Duo get Heero out of here and I'll try to get Autumn ok?"  
  
Duo looks at her worriedly but finally nods and he slowly walks over to Autumn and bends down carefully to pick up Heero. But Autumn catches his hands before he does and carefully places a neatly fold piece of paper in his hand that reads 'Only read incase something happens ok?' She releases his hand slowly as she sees his eyes fill with questions as he carefully lifts up Heero and walks towards the exit quickly but instead of asking them he nods to her for he quickly realizes that there was a good chance they wouldn't make it out of the building before it blows.  
  
Uriko sighs then calls out "Don't wait for us take him to the hospital we will meet you there if we make it out."  
  
Duo nods quickly and tries to get out as fast as he can for more than one reason: a. he knew Heero need help, b. the building was going to blow, and c. he didn't want them to see his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Uriko looks at Autumn sadly and walks over to her quietly and tries to help her up, but the both falls down as Autumn loses her balance.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ Hey I am so sorry about not updating in a while my life has been turned upside down for a while my Nana Dee died, and I was ill, along with a few other things but I'm back and well I hope you like this chapter. R&R thanks. I'm accepting any suggestions you have for my fanfic! 


	6. No please no not them why

A Few minutes later as Duo is rushing to get Heero to the nearest hospital he hears a loud explosion come from the direction where he had just left Uriiko and Autumn. He turns around at the speed of lighting as he hears the explosion and sees the building where he had just left Uriiko and Autumn in blow up and tumble inwards and then go up in flames. He feels the burn of tears and smoke in his eyes as he looks back down at Heero as he murmurs "Maybe I am the God of Death... I'm sorry Heero I wasn't able to protect Uriiko for you please don't hate me for it... At least I may be able to save your life" With that he takes off running back to the nearest hospital.

A Few Hours Later  
Duo looks up from a chair in the waiting room as he hears a doctor walking towards him and says as he recognizes it as the doctor that was working on Heero "how is he? Will he be ok?"

The doctor look up at him and says "Yes he will be ok it was a close call though be glad you got him hear when you did or you would of lost your friend. If you want you can go in there and talk with him he wont say a word to me except 'hn'"

As Duo hears this he smirks and murmurs "That sounds like Heero to me. Thank you sir" he nods to him and takes off walking quickly to Heero's room and shuts the door tightly behind him and says "Hey Heero how you feeling?" He observes Heero's eyes look very red and has a good bit pf bandages around his chest and stomach.

Heero barely acknowledges his presence and just stares at the wall and says "They died didn't they, Autumn and Uriiko they are gone..." This time his eyes actually show the smallest hint of pain in them that someone who didn't know him as well as Duo did would easily look over and miss it. Heero closes his eyes as he notices Duo staring at them.

Duo looks away and says "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them but Autumn gave me a note. And I have already" he chokes on these words "read it you should to..." He offers him the note and Heero takes it silently. He slowly unfolds the paper and it says:

Dear Duo and Heero,

if you two are reading this the worst have happened... Well if you two haven't already figured out we are your sisters... Heero Uriiko is your sister, it may be hard for you to believe but she is. As for you Duo the glares from Uriiko probably made you think that they were lol. Well as for you Duo Autumn is your sister. We wanted to tell you both badly but we decided against it... we are sorry. Well we both developed some personal feelings for you both. So if you don't want to read on that's fine if you do that's fine also the first two are from Autumn one to Duo and one to Heero. And then the next two are from Uriiko to Heero and Duo. We both love both of you.

Heero stops reading and shakes his head as Duo watches him he could detect the slightest hint of water in his eyes and says "Heero? Are you alright?" Heero looks up at Duo and the look in his eyes confirms to Duo that he was struggling to not let a few tears fall. Duo just nods to Heero and stands up and walks to the door and says "I'm going to get some soda, I'll be back in a few" Heero nods "hn."

Duo,

Duo I can definitely tell you are my brother, I am so glad I was able to see you again. You have no idea how much I missed you. Even though we never really got to see each other as children I still will always hold you dear to me I love you with all my heart. Please don't blame your self for what happened. IT'S NOT your fault so you better be strong for me and Heero. I know you can be. I love you my brother always have and always will thank you for showing me what it was like to have family again I will love you forever my brother.

Love your sister,

Autumn

Heero,

I know you may and probably will not feel the same as I do, but I feel you should know I felt a connection with you its weird I know. I thought the same thing when I first realized how I felt towards you. Please take care of yourself and my brother. Thank you for everything Heero no matter what anyone says it's not impossible to love and you have shown me that. And I thank you internally for that.

Autumn

Heero,

Hey Heero well by know you know who I am. I'm sorry we didn't tell you who we were sooner but we thought it best not to tell you until we found out what you were like, or how you would take the news. So we voted against this. If you are reading this I want you to know that I Love you Heero. I always have and will. I'm glad to know you are ok Please take care of Duo and don't be to hard on him ok?

Your sister for ever,

Uriiko

Duo

Hey Duo, I don't know what you will think of this but I hope you understand why I never told you but I like you. More than just a friend. I know now it's not of much use to you know because I'm gone but I hope you forgive me and Autumn for not telling you both sooner than this that we were related to you. Anyways I want you to know that you are a very special person and who ever you end up with will be very lucky. Please don't blame yourself for whatever happened. It's not your fault. There is no way you could of prevented it so please don't be hard on yourself.

Sincerely,

Uriiko

Heero slowly folds the note back up tears rimming his eyes slightly. He hears the door open back up with Duo entering caring to cans of soda and he says just above a whisper "So they are dead?" he sets the paper down and says "We will make OZ pay if it is the last thing I do. I had already figured out they were our sisters Duo... I know I should have told you but I was unsure of whether they knew..." he sighs and takes the soda that Duo offers him. "We will defeat OZ if it's the last thing I do."

Duo looks at him and nods silently understand why he feels the way he does and says "Heero do you feel well enough to go back to one of the bases?" Heero nods silently and then adds "We will not tell anyone about anything that has happened"

Duo nods in agreement and say "Your probably right" he looks over at Heero and says "Do you think there are any chances they may have escaped?" Heero shrugs after all he had been knocked out and says "I doubt it but who knows anyways we should get going if anyone asks where we were just say we had complications but our mission is completed" Duo nods silently.

They both arrive safely to there base and go back to there old lives but with more of a passionate hatred to OZ and more of a determination to overthrow and defeat them.

Please Read and Review thanks hope you enjoy!


	7. Moving on is hard but are they ready?

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters except my own and Uriko owns herself. I hope you are liking the fanfic! Has been taking me along time to do all of this im really sorry about all the delays in my fic but im trying to update more regulary

* * *

After about a year sense the assumed death of there sisters Heero and Duo continue there assaults against Oz and there searches for there sisters with no leads Heero slowly starts giving up hope of there escape from the building.

"Heero we just can't give up like that what if they are out there looking for us to or worse yet what if the OZ soldiers captured them!" Duo exclaims not willing to give up hope for his sister and Uriiko.

Heero shakes his head slowly "Duo we have been searching for them for almost a year now there is no sign of them anywhere or anything. Duo face it they are dead."

"No NO I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE ALIVE, they … they have to be…" Duo slumps to his knees. "They can't be dead… they just can't be…"

Heero sighs shaking his head as he walks off to his room and sits down in front of his laptop. "Damn it. Stupid onnas… you just had to go and get yourselves killed didn't you? You had had to…" a single solitary tear falls from his cheek.

Duo curls into a ball crying silently still not wanting to give up hope just yet but believing that Heero was probably right.

"Hey guys time for battle get ready to move out in the next 5 minutes alright?" says a voice from the screen. "Duo..? Are you alright? You're crying…"

"Yeah Quatre I'm fine don't worry about it. It's just a personal issue. Nothing to worry over." Duo whispers sadly.

"You sure about that? I don't recall ever seeing you this down before…" Quatre sighs as Duo says nothing to him in response "If you insist that it's alright, I guess I'll leave you be."

A month earlier

Heero and Duo jump out of their Gundams silently and start to walk away after hiding their Gundams. Heero mutters, "Another battle over stupid shit that no one cares about anymore wouldn't you agree Duo?"

Duo looks up and says, "Yeah."

As Duo looks at Heero, he can tell that Heero is still thinking about his sister and her friend and he says, "Hey Heero, you are still thinking about them aren't you?"

Heero jerks his head up and sighs, then replies, "Yes I am. I just can't stop thinking about them, I wish I could."

"Well some things happen for a reason, even though we may not agree with them, nor understand them and we can't change them you know, so we got to except them and move on." Duo puts his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"So what happened to you being all upset about them being dead?" Heero asks abruptly looking at Duo questioningly

"I just know they aren't dead so I'm not worried about it, I know that we will run into them again someday. I hope…, even if they are dead… at least they wont have to live in this world of wars and hate…" Duo says knowing himself that he didn't really feel that way but decided that he should just try to move on and give up in his heart and also he was tired of appearing weak in Heero's eyes.

Heero shakes his head "Duo thats bullshit and you know it, we both know you dont feel that way." Heero look at Duo knowing that he card to much for them both and even though he wouldn't admit it that he had ot of had some feelings for Uriiko.

Some Where Far Away

"Wake up, we have to get to work" A girl yells at her best friend shaking her forcefully.

"Mmm.. few more minutes" the sleepy girl murmurs as she rolls over on her brown hair and opens her violet eyes slightly

* * *

Please Read and Review thanxs hope you enjoy! No Flames and I hope to be getting out all Chapters quicker and sooner than I have been 


End file.
